


Peace, Undeniable and Unwavering

by reyswritersbloc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (this is the ending we deserved), Ben Solo Lives, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Ficlet, Force Ghost Leia Organa, HEA, Happily Ever After, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Mentions of Character Death, PTSD but not really, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey and Ben Deserved Better, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Reylo happily ever after, Star Wars sequel trilogy epilogue, TROS but make it a happy ending, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tros fix-it, reylo pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyswritersbloc/pseuds/reyswritersbloc
Summary: [The Rise of Skywalker fix-it / epilogue]After the war, Rey and Ben retreat to a secluded planet in the outer-rim to make a life together. It's not easy, and the years of conflict have taken their toll. But, together the dyad are able to find their peace - and that's a beautiful thing.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Peace, Undeniable and Unwavering

In all their tumultuous lives, neither Ben nor Rey had ever truly know what it was to live in peace or comfort. But now, the war was done, and neither of them had the mind nor the energy to be too directly involved in the political wrestling match required in the rebuilding of a galaxy. 

No, now was their time to rest. 

The months after the war were such a welcome and long overdue change of pace. Their relationship quickly flourished, their emotional connection running deeper than ever before now that the pervasive darkness of anger and contempt had been vanquished. They were married in a small ceremony, with only a few friends present before vacating to a remote planet in the outer rim to build a home together. A lush green forest engulfs the house they built together – a small structure of wood, brick and mortar, designed with room to grow if need be. 

Rey had at first been uneasy with the idea of domesticity – it was, after all, so far from what she had known in her past life. Ben too, having spent decades repressing all lightness that resided in his memory, found it challenging to imagine fitting somewhere other than at the centre of a war machine. But together, they made it work. The young couple soon settled into a comfortable routine. The relative seclusion of their home made hiking the ideal pastime, the two often spending long hazy afternoons wandering and exploring together. Occasionally, they would take up their sabers and train together. Both found a strange respite in letting their bodies take over while the mind could be put at ease, putting total trust in the other. Game for hunting was also a benefit of their location, although the task more often than not fell on Rey to lay the final blow on their target, Ben now having developed an understandable aversion to the kill. 

Although isolated, their home remained within a comfortable proximity to a small settlement, close enough to partake in trade when need be for goods that would otherwise be unobtainable - mechanical elements and parts, imported foods and the like. Later, friendship would also be the benefit of being part of the small community. Surprisingly, Ben and Rey weren’t the only force sensitives of their neighbours. Eventually, Rey would busy herself with the teaching of young ones who found themselves with the gift. Not to train them as warriors, but rather as protectors, the central focus being the maintenance of balance. She knew all too well that to favour either side, light or dark, would bring only chaos both internal and external.

A year had passed by the time Ben sensed it – the new force signature, a combination of Rey’s and his own, emanating from his wife’s abdomen. Ever the dyad, the couple were overcome with a shared joy, but simultaneous terror. Neither exactly had the best experience of being parented to draw on now that it was their own turn to do the parenting. 

There were many times over those months where in the dead of night tears fell seemingly unendingly, and deeply ingrained fears and insecurities were admitted. They clung to each other for safety, for reassurance. 

But gradually, gradually, the fears although never quite gone, subsided. Witnessing Rey’s body grow, nurturing new life into the galaxy was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful things Ben would see in his lifetime. Visits from Leia also soothed the couples nerves. Appearing to both Ben and Rey, her ghostly form comforted them with the advice only a mother could give – practical things like how to prepare for the birth and what should follow after that – as well as encouragement on a deeper level. Ben was finally able to appreciate how deeply his mother’s wisdom ran.

“You know how special the two of you are” she would tell them. “I know you’re scared of this because of your histories, but oh my stars, just remember who you are. A dyad. The two of you were born to overcome. Together.” 

And they knew it to be true. Although their daughter made no quiet entrance into the galaxy, putting Rey through hours of tears and pain, her birth was undoubtedly one of the happiest days of their lives. 

It was as they lay together holding tightly to each other with their daughter between them on that first night the little family, bound together by not only the force but a love like no other, truly understood undeniable and unwavering peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in about 5 years, my first Star Wars / Reylo piece AND my first time uploading to Ao3! 
> 
> As such, I've probably made some mistakes in tagging and uploading, and also maybe in terms of SW cannon, so please do let me know so I can rectify. 
> 
> Also I'm aware this is very short, but I have some longer pieces and works that I'm in the process of getting out eventually haha. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks!  
> -DWB


End file.
